


radial

by treatyofversigh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hiashi die challenge, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treatyofversigh/pseuds/treatyofversigh
Summary: A look into the lives of my original characters and their relationships with their villages and the people who live there. Set throughout the various arcs in the series.#1 - Hyuuga Kazue reflects on her misgivings about her clan.





	radial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrjengablock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjengablock/gifts).

Despite her irritable demeanor and her general distaste for dealing with people, Hyuuga Kazue enjoyed her work at the hospital. It made her feel useful but it _ also _ had the benefit of spiting her clan. Their kekkai genkai made them invaluable as medics but the number of Hyuuga who actually trained to become one were few and far between.

_ Become a ninja_, her parents had told her. _ Protect the main family. _

Offense intended, but Kazue couldn’t- wouldn't- give a damn about the main family. To put curse seals on all of the branch members… It rankled her, to say the very least. She knew everyone in the clan felt uncomfortable around her because of her blatant dislike of her family, but she wondered if the _ real _ reason they felt that way was because she didn’t bother covering the curse seal on her forehead.

There hadn’t been one real experience that had made her switch from chuunin work to the medical field. Though she’d known for a long time, seeing the treatment of the other clan members had made her feel… angry. So angry. She’d decided, _ you know what? Let them see. Let them all see. _ Then she’d stopped wearing her hitai-ate on her forehead, leaving her curse seal for all to lay their eyes on. Their stares felt vindicating.

She’d risen in the ranks quickly. She thought she was talented, sure, but mostly… it was out of spite.

_ Look at me_, she’d thought. _ I don’t need you. _ You _ need _me.

And it was true, really. Once she’d risen high enough in the hospital, the clan had begun sending their patients to her, as though she cared to see any of them. She did, of course, but she refused to be pleasant about it. They were primarily minor branch members so it wasn’t _ too _ much of a hassle, anyway.

Until she had to treat the Hyuuga princess herself. Lady Hinata was in critical condition due to their cousin’s anger. When she was called in to help, she went. It was her duty as a doctor. Afterwards, however, she sat down and thought that this was what the problem in their clan was. The treatment of their other members was so thoughtlessly, needlessly bad that it prompted a thirteen year old boy to nearly fatally injure his twelve year old cousin who was his to protect.

Sure, the girl was a spineless mess who Kazue sincerely hoped never became the clan head, but that didn’t mean she thought it was good or right that the girl had landed herself in the hospital in critical condition. Her younger sister… what was her name? Hanabi? She knew very little about her, but with what she knew about _ Hiashi_... 

Kazue gritted her teeth and set her clipboard down on her desk. The son of a bitch didn’t even thank her for healing his daughter. He barely acknowledged her, really. Part of her wondered if he even _ cared _ that Hinata would live. Did he care that his nephew had been the one to nearly kill her? Would there be repercussions? That kind of behavior shouldn’t be allowed to slide.

Not that she blamed the kid but she thought his anger had been misplaced. The real problem was the attitude that had been bred into the clan over the years. The easiest person to take it out on, unfortunately, _ was _ Hinata, though Kazue imagined there was little she wouldn’t do to get her hands on Hiashi.

It wasn’t fine. It wouldn’t be fine until someone with more empathy became the next leader of the Hyuuga, and then passed on the leadership to _ another _ person who was actually a person, not whatever Hiashi pretended not to be. Hinata was the only one who could, but she’d have to grow a backbone. The thought made Kazue smile humorlessly.

She would resign herself to the way things were. There was little she could do to fix it, if anything at all. Gods knew she wouldn’t have the patience to stomach mentoring her injured cousin, nor did she believe Hiashi would even allow it to happen.

Still, Kazue had to admit, at least to herself, that she dearly hoped Hinata would rise above it all and break the cycle of abuse. She’d have a talk with Neji later. _Someone_ had to set the kid straight, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be Gai.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about five years since I've posted fanfiction but I'm back! There will be actual Naruto characters featured (not just mentioned) eventually.
> 
> Hyuuga Kazue is a shinobi from Konoha. She used to be a regular shinobi before she grew too bitter with her clan and the way she was living, so now she works as a medic. She's not a very big fan of her young cousins, Neji and Hinata. She's 26 at the start of the series.


End file.
